Sisterly Secrets
by bellamione17
Summary: Cissatrix. A closer look into the lives of the three black sister's when they were young. Explore the budding romance in the relationship between Bella and Cissy as they grow up together. **Blackcest will be included in many of the upcoming chapters.
1. Her Savior

_I've actually been wanting to write this fic for a long time and I finally am! I'm planning on making it a continuous story so please stay tuned for more. I've worked so hard on this so I really hope you guys like it and I would appreciate your feedback. This chapter's a little intense though so just be warned haha. Thanks guys :)_

* * *

"Did you do this?" Druella hissed, pointing to a muddy footprint on the marble floor. "Well, _did you_?"

A young, frail Narcissa backed into the kitchen counter, timid and afraid. "I… I… didn't mean to…" she whimpered.

"You filthy, disgraceful child," her mother spat, slapping the young girl harshly across the face. "How dare you bring this filth into my house!" She slapped the girl again, this time with the back of her hand.

Narcissa let out a sob, shielding herself from the next blow with her hands.

"Haven't I taught you better than this?" Druella shouted as she took another step towards the girl. "You're lucky I don't feed you to the Dementors!"

"Mother, please, I didn't reali-"

'ENOUGH!" Druella screamed, yanking her daughter's arm and dragging her down the hall. "Maybe this time you'll learn."

She turned the doorknob and the two of them entered a dimly lit room that was all too familiar to Narcissa. It was a room hidden from the rest of the world… a room known only by the black sisters and their straight-laced, sadistic mother, for the faded, peeling wallpaper, the chains and the bloodstained floor, held memories that Narcissa could not bear to remember.

Druella shoved her youngest daughter through the door and slammed it behind them, kicking the girl in the rear with the heel of her shoe.

Narcissa cried out when her knees hit the floor. She cowered there for a moment, hoping with all of her might that if she closed her eyes all the pain would go away… but it didn't. It never did.

"Get up you foul little pest!"

Narcissa felt the heel of her mother's shoe smack into her back and she sobbed harder, trembling as she climbed to her feet.

"You know the drill," her mother spoke coldly, drawing her wand from within her dress. "Strip."

Tears rolling down her cheeks, the nine year old pulled the sleeves of her dress over her shoulders and let the piece of clothing drop to the floor.

"Now turn," her mother spoke mockingly.

Narcissa turned and placed her hands on the wall above her head, her eyes shut tight as she waited for her punishment.

The next thing she heard was the sound of the whip…

"Bella!" Narcissa cried as she burst through the door of her room.

Bellatrix sprung up from her bed. "Cissy!" she gasped. "Cissy, honey, what happened?"

The small blonde threw herself into her sister's arms, tears streaming down her face. "I… she…" Narcissa struggled to speak through her sobs.

Bellatrix turned her younger sister's mostly naked body to reveal a mess of deep cuts and burns on the girl's back. It was clear their mother had been responsible.

"Oh, Cissy…" Bellatrix spoke, tears welling up in her eyes.

The older witch held her baby sister and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair softly. "It's going to be all right," she assured her. "You're with me now. No one can hurt you."

"But… what if she comes back?" Narcissa whispered.

"Then I'll protect you."

In the brief moment of silence following Bellatrix's promise, both sisters heard undeniable echo of their mother's quickening footsteps coming down the hall.

"Shh!" Bellatrix hissed when Narcissa tried to speak. "Get behind me."

The door to Bella's bedroom swung open and their mother swept into the room, the train of her black dress billowing behind her as she locked eyes with her oldest daughter.

"Bellatrix," their mother spoke coldly, her nose turned up at them as always. "Step aside, I need to talk to your sister."

The young, raven-haired witch firmly stood her ground. She reached behind her back for Narcissa's hand and squeezed it tight. "No, Mother," she spoke confidentially. "I won't let you."

Druella stared down at Bellatrix with cold, soulless eyes that would scare off any creature no matter how powerful, but Bellatrix was stronger. She stared right back into those dark eyes, never once breaking contact.

"You're better than this, Bella." Druella spoke. "Better than her."

"What has she ever done to _you_?" Bellatrix cried, her hands balling into fists. "I won't let you hurt her again! If you have a problem, take it up with me! Not her!"

The dark witch's blood boiled with rage. "If you insist," she spoke through gritted teeth. She whipped out her wand and pointed it directly at young Bellatrix. "Cruci-"

"NO!" Narcissa screamed, lunging to push Bellatrix out of the way, but it was too late. The thirteen-year-old dropped to the ground in desperate agony.

"Maybe now you'll both learn," the sadistic witch spat. She then turned on her heel and left, slamming the door behind her.

"Bella!" Narcissa cried, racing to her sister's side. "Bella are you ok?"

Bellatrix gritted her teeth, fighting the pain with all of her strength. "I'm fine," she lied. It was important to her that she be strong for Narcissa.

Still in agony, the older witch pulled herself to her feet and put her arm around Narcissa.

"Come sit with me on the bed," she spoke. " I'll get you all cleaned up."

"Ok," Narcissa spoke softly, almost in a whisper. "Thank you."

Feeling less afraid in her sister's care, the young blonde allowed herself to calm down a bit as she was escorted to the bed. Bellatrix was the only person that Narcissa ever felt truly safe with, truly… protected, and for that she was forever thankful.

Bellatrix drew her wand and pointed the tip into an empty glass. "Aguamenti," she whispered, and the glass filled with water. It was no surprise to anyone that Bellatrix knew such an advanced charm even as a mere third year, for she was exceptionally bright.

Realizing that the nearest washcloth was in the bathroom down the hall, the dark haired witch ripped a piece of fabric from her own dress and dipped it in the water.

"Bella, your dress!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"It's alright, honey. It's worth it for you."

Narcissa hissed at the cold sensation of the wet cloth against her wounds.

"Hold still now, Cissy," Bellatrix spoke softly. "I'll be gentle."

Young Narcissa wiped the tears from her cheeks and sniffled a bit, attempting to steady her trembling body as Bellatrix dabbed the cloth against her bare skin.

"Bella?" Narcissa asked after a long silence.

"What is it, sweetie?" Bellatrix could hear the quiver in her sister's voice.

Narcissa waited a moment to speak. "…Why does she do this to us, Bella?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Bellatrix gently turned Narcissa around so that they were face to face. There were tears in the older witch's eyes.

The thirteen-year-old sighed heavily, feeling the burden of the question deep in her chest. She carefully placed the now bloody cloth back into the glass and moved it to the table, wrapping a blanket around her trembling sister. She then reached across the bed for her hairbrush. Narcissa always loved when Bella brushed her hair. It was something that had comforted her since she was a toddler.

Bellatrix sighed again. "Mother… wants us to be proper ladies." Bellatrix spoke hesitantly. "She thinks that doing… what she does… is the only way we'll learn."

"But I try so hard," Narcissa cried, her voice rising as new tears began to well up in her eyes. "Maybe I'm just not good enough…"

Bellatrix gripped her sister's shoulders, nearly shaking her. "Cissy," she spoke in a serious yet encouraging tone. "Of course you're good enough! You will _always _be good enough."

Narcissa sniffled a bit and wiped her face on her arm. "You think so?"

"I know so," Bellatrix assured. "I don't think anyone will ever live up to Mother's expectations, but that doesn't change how I see you. You're worth a million of her."

The blonde smiled as a single tear trickled down her cheek. She scooted closer to Bellatrix and curled up beside her, resting her head on her chest.

"Thank you, Bella," she whispered.

Bellatrix nodded and continued to brush Narcissa's long blonde hair. It was almost like a doll's.

Narcissa looked up, her light blue eyes meeting her sister's dark brown ones. "Can I sleep in here tonight?" she asked quietly.

Bellatrix smiled lightly. "Of course."

There was another long pause… nothing but the gentle sound of their breathing and the hairbrush running through Narcissa's silk-like hair.

"Bella?"

The older witch lifted her head a bit. "Hmm?"

"I love you," Narcissa said softly.

Bellatrix felt a warmth growing in her heart and she felt herself begin to smile. "I love you too," she whispered.

And with that, the two of them drifted off to sleep.


	2. A Slug Club Christmas - Part 1

_This chapter was too long to upload in one piece so I'm making it into two parts. Here is part one :P Thank you for your support! Keep giving me your feedback and I hope you enjoy! :D_

* * *

It was a dreary Thursday afternoon at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the spring of 1968. At sixteen years old, Bellatrix was in her sixth year at Hogwarts and at nearly thirteen, young Narcissa was in her second.

The two sisters walked side by side down the lengthy dungeon corridor to the Slytherin common room. The hallway was unusually crowded and Narcissa stuck close to her sister. Alone, the second-year was scarcely noticed. A ghost, trampled and forgotten by other students, but with Bellatrix by her side things were different.

When Bellatrix came down the hallway students parted like the red sea. She was fierce, smart, and absolutely bewitching. Boys practically dropped at her feet, but she ignored them. Her only concern was her younger sister Narcissa.

"How was Transfiguration?" Bellatrix asked as they strutted down the hall, proud and poised.

"Perfect!" Narcissa beamed, a dignified smile decorating her porcelain face. "I'm the only one in my year so far to turn a pair of rabbits into slippers!"

Bellatrix slapped her sister playfully on the back. "I'm proud of you," she smiled. "You sound just like me."

Narcissa folded the third-term course sheet she had been carrying and tucked it away into her cloak "You had Potions just now, right? How was that?"

Bellatrix groaned. "Dreadful, absolutely dreadful. We've been doing Hiccoughing Solutions all week and I still am yet to make even one acceptable brew." She laughed to herself. "I'm telling you, best in my year at practically everything but can't make one simple potion."

Narcissa laughed with her. Upon reaching the common room entrance, the younger of the two witches proudly spoke the password and the dungeon doors opened.

The blonde stood on the tips of her toes to see over the heads of some of the older students. It was raining outside and the common room was packed.

"Aw, they took our spot," Narcissa remarked, gesturing to a group of fourth and fifth year students lounging in a couple of arm chairs by the fish tank wall.

"I can fix that," Bellatrix smirked.

"Bella, no I-"

"Hey! You three!" Bellatrix was already approaching the group of boys. "Move it. Our spot." She gestured with her chin.

"Who put you in charge?" snorted the oldest boy. He flipped his hair out of his face.

Bellatrix's eyes practically caught fire. She drew her wand with a firm hand and clenched her fist around it. "I said… Get… Out. Don't make me hurt you… because I will." Her wand jerked back and forth from one boy to the next.

"Hey, who do you think y-

"Damian, shut up!" The middle boy, a pudgy faced fourth year, elbowed his friend in the side, looking frantically back and forth between him and Bellatrix.

"What was that?" Bellatrix asked in a mock sweet voice. She cupped her ear with her hand and leaned in closer. "Didn't quite catch that, dear."

"N-nothing," the older boy stuttered, retreating into the chair.

Bella's piercing stare met each of their eyes. "That's what I thought," she spoke, eyes squinted. "Now scram."

The four of them scrambled to their feet, running so fast that one of the boys lost his shoe. However, he did not return to claim it.

Bella wore an accomplished smile, laughing in what sounded like a loud cackle as she took a seat in one of the chairs. "Come sit, Cissy." She patted the seat of the chair, gesturing for her to sit.

Narcissa sat down awkwardly, her face turning a deep shade of pink. "You didn't have to do that, Bella," she muttered, avoiding eye contact to the best of her ability.

The raven-haired teen gave her sister a startled look. "But they were in our spot," she defended. "We always sit here."

Narcissa pushed a lock of silky blonde hair out of her face, tucking it carefully behind her ear. Her eyes were glossy when she finally looked up at Bellatrix. "I mean you didn't have to threaten them like that…"

Bellatrix suddenly looked very innocent. Surprised, almost, at her own ability to frighten people. "Cissy I'm – I'm sorry." She looked down at her hands, as if she did not know what had become of herself.

Narcissa looked away again. "You didn't used to be this way," she said softly. "You used to be nicer to people."

"I just want you to get what you want, Cissy. What you deserve."

Narcissa sighed. "I would have been fine finding another spot."

"Oh." Bellatrix looked down at the table. "I'm sorry… I was only doing it for you."

"Well, next time could you just be a little nicer?" the blonde asked, the sisters' eyes meeting this time.

The older witch nodded. There was a long pause before either of them spoke. Finally, Bellatrix cleared her throat.

"You were invited to Slughorn's Christmas Party, right?"

Narcissa nodded. "I don't think I'm going though…"

Bellatrix nudged her sister playfully with her elbow. "Come on, sis, you should go! Just ask one of your little second year friends to go with you."

The young blonde looked grimly at her sister. "What friends?"

Bella's smile faded a bit but returned after a moment. "I'm sure there are plenty of pure-blood boys in your year who would love to take you."

Narcissa retreated a bit into her cloak, her cheeks turning pink again. "I don't know…" she spoke quietly. "Who are you taking?"

"Oh I don't know," Bellatrix sighed, admiring her nails. "Just about every boy in my year has asked me, not to mention a handful of seventh years and one or two fifth years." Bellatrix glanced around the room, triggering more than one of the Slytherin boys to look away rather quickly.

She seemed uninterested, but Narcissa could tell she liked the attention.

"I'm thinking of asking Levana Burkins," said Bellatrix, gesturing vaguely to a seventh year girl across the common room. She was tall like Bellatrix and had straight black hair, a thin nose, and very dark eyes, her haunting image resembling that of a vampire.

Narcissa glanced back at Bellatrix, obviously confused. "Hold on, you're asking a girl?"

Bellatrix looked up from her nails. "Yeah," she said casually. "What's the problem with that?"

Narcissa looked away. "Well, I mean… can you do that? How do you know she'd even go with you?"

Bellatrix laughed a maniacal sort of laugh. "Cissy, honestly, do you think anyone's going to try and stop me?" A flare of mischief lit up in her eyes.

Narcissa laughed. "You're right, you win." she looked away into the fish tank for a short while before speaking again. "Who is Andromeda taking?" she asked.

Bellatrix continued to admire her nails but her brow furrowed. "Some half-blood filth asked her and she said yes." She practically spat the word 'half-blood'.

"You _can't_ be serious." Narcissa looked disgusted. "Why would she say yes?"

"Don't ask me," she scoffed. "Haven't got a clue."

There was a silence between them while they both thought. Wondering where their sister had gone wrong. After a moment, Bellatrix smacked the palm of her hand against the arm of the chair, as if to initiate something important.

"Alright," she stated, turning to face her sister. "We've got to find you a date!"


	3. A Slug Club Christmas - Part 2

_Here's part two! :P_

* * *

One week before the holidays, all of Professor Horace Slughorn's favorite students gathered in his enchanted office for their annual Christmas get-together.

Young Narcissa arrived at 9pm, sliding through the crack of the door as quietly as possible. The party was already in full swing and Narcissa was eager to find an empty seat someplace out of sight.

She pushed through the crowd, feeling exceptionally awkward not only due to her short stature in comparison to the older students, but also because with the exception of one other boy, she was the only second year who had received an invitation.

Sure it was an honor to be one of Slughorn's favorites, especially at such a young age. It meant you were cunning and smart with a bright future, but seeing as the majority of the attendants were years four and up, Narcissa was finding the situation to be more uncomfortable than it was honorable.

Narcissa had never felt particularly comfortable at parties, though her mother had practically raised her at them –as Black Manor had hosted nearly a hundred parties for rich, pureblood families and important business figures. The young witch was pleased, though, to find that this gathering was considerably more relaxed.

As the crowd began to part, Narcissa at last spotted Bellatrix sitting at a far table. She wore a tight black dress that showed off her lavish breasts and slim figure. Her hair was as wild and voluminous as ever, with her perfect curls swirling ever so gently over her ivory skin. She looked absolutely ravishing.

Beside her was none other than Levena Burkins, who appeared to be thoroughly uninterested in whatever it was that Bellatrix was saying. Though Narcissa recalled that her expression almost always appeared as such.

The young witch's view was suddenly blocked by the figure of a small blonde boy holding a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Hi, Narcissa!" he spoke, his voice cracking on 'hi'. He blushed sheepishly. "I – uh – I brought you some pumpkin juice."

_"Great,_" Narcissa thought sarcastically. "_My date is here." _The date Bellatrix had found for her was a boy called Marcus Flinchard, a clumsy second year who was more than enthusiastic about the opportunity to be Narcissa's date. Bellatrix had been unaware, though, of the nuisance he had been over the course of the year in his many attempts to impress the young witch. Sure he came from a pure blood family but his desperate, relentless attitude had begun to get on Narcissa's nerves.

"Oh, thanks Marco," she sighed, taking the pumpkin juice from his trembling hand.

"It's.. Marcus," he replied. "I sit next to you in almost all of your classes. We made that swelling solution together in potions last week?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry, Marcus," she spoke quietly. There was a pause. "Hey," she finally spoke. "Do you want to go sit down?"

"Oh! Yeah sure!" he returned, rushing over to a nearby table to pull out a chair for Narcissa.

"Thank you," she bowed gracefully before taking a seat, flattening her white silk dress with her hands as she did so. She struggled to keep her posture and look proper as the memories of her many beatings from her mother whirled in her head, chanting rules of proper etiquette.

Narcissa glanced over at her sister on the other side of the room. She had not yet noticed her presence. She wondered what they were talking about

What Narcissa didn't know, was that Bellatrix was actually talking about her. Levana had made the unfortunate mistake of asking about Narcissa and Bellatrix had not stopped talking since.

Seeming to sense that Narcissa was watching her, Bellatrix glanced up and met her sister's eyes. She smiled and waved. Narcissa waved back. She watched as Bellatrix absentmindedly handed her drink to her date and strolled over to where she was sitting.

"Enjoying yourself?" Narcissa asked as her sister took a seat beside her. Bellatrix waved half-heartedly at her sister's date. He returned her gesture with an awkward smile.

"I suppose," Bellatrix replied. "She doesn't talk much though." She gestured to her ever-silent date across the room. "Are you having fun?"

Narcissa glanced at Marcus and then back at her sister. "Not really," she whispered, leaning closer to Bellatrix so that she could hear.

Just as Bellatrix was about to ask why, Professor Slughorn pushed his way between the two girls, chuckling with Holiday spirit. "The lovely Black sisters!" He boomed. "How are my star pupils? Enjoying the festivities I imagine?" He gestured all around them.

The sisters nodded in unison.

"It's a shame Ms. Andromeda could not attend," he spoke, his mustache quivering slightly. "But we'll all have fun nevertheless, don't you two worry!" He slapped them both rather hard on the back, chuckling again.

The sisters forced laughter as to not be rude.

"Professor," Bellatrix spoke suddenly. "I think someone was looking for you over there." She pointed across the room.

"Why, thank you, Bellatrix," he returned. "I'll be seeing you two. Enjoy yourselves!" With that he walked off into the crowd.

"Who was looking for him?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh, no one," Bellatrix spoke nonchalantly. She admired her nails.

Narcissa laughed. "Well all right, then."

Bellatrix and Narcissa continued to talk for the rest of the night. Eventually, both of their dates gave up on waiting and found their groups of friends, but it was not until the party was over that they realized this.

At 11:30pm the Slytherin attendees entered the dungeons and the girls separated from the boys to their separate dormitories.

At the end of the dormitory hall, Bellatrix turned to take her sisters hands. "Good night," she whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

Narcissa hugged her older sister tight and wished her a good night as well. "I had fun tonight," she smiled.

"Me too," Bellatrix returned. And with that, they entered their separate rooms.

After changing into her nightgown, Narcissa climbed onto her four-poster and pulled the covers up to her chin.

In the end, she was glad she had gone to the party. It had been worth it.


	4. Sinful Secrets

_**Contains blackcest. Enjoy :)_

* * *

The billowing smoke from the Hogwarts express filled the terminal as the train screeched to a halt at Platform 9 ¾. A teenage Bellatrix stood on the tip of her toes, searching excitedly for her youngest sister as students began to pile onto the Platform.

"Narcissa!" she cried, spotting her at last. "Over here!"

The young blonde turned towards the sound of her name. Her face lit up into a smile as she pushed through the crowd to reach Bellatrix.

"Bella!" The younger witch threw herself into her sister's arms and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"Not as much as I missed you," Bellatrix returned with a smile, tapping her on the nose with her forefinger.

It had been nearly a year since the sisters had seen each other. Narcissa was in her fifth year at Hogwarts and their middle sister Andromeda was in her seventh. Bellatrix, however, had graduated the year before and was now approaching her nineteenth birthday. It had always been her responsibility to look after her younger sisters, but ever since their mother had died and their father had disappeared, she was left with the responsibilities of someone twice her age.

Bellatrix kissed her sister on the forehead, causing the blonde to blush. "Now, where is that sister of ours?" she asked. The witch raised her hand to her brow line and scanned the crowd for their middle sister.

"There," Narcissa spoke, pointing to a group of seventh years huddled near the front of the train.

Bellatrix took her younger sister's hand and the two of them pushed through the crowd for a second time. It was clear that Andromeda was the leader of her group. She was tall –much taller than both Bellatrix and Narcissa who were about the same height— and stunningly beautiful with light brown hair, wide eyes, and a beaming personality.

The eldest sister tapped her middle sister on the back, getting her attention. "Bella!" she cried with a grin, giving Bellatrix a brief hug.

"Nice to see you, Andromeda. Now, let's go," Bellatrix asserted, trying to usher the two of them away from the platform.

"I'll catch up with you later, I want to finish here first," Andromeda spoke.

Bellatrix's eyes changed and bore a hole through Andromeda's skull with a vexatious glare. It was a haunting look that plagued the witch's face only every so often… but it frightened Narcissa nevertheless. Andromeda, on the other hand, was more adept to dealing with these sorts of looks.

"Relax, Bellatrix, I'll just apparate home when I'm ready. I'm licensed now," she spoke reassuringly.

Bellatrix shook her head, as if to clear a thought and smiled weakly. Looking like herself again, she took Narcissa's hand once more and escorted her to the exit. "Ready?" she asked as she flattened her dress with the palms of her hands.

Narcissa groaned. "I don't like apparating! It makes me dizzy."

"It'll be over before you know it," Bellatrix smiled, and the two of them spun out of sight, landing steadily on their feet at the front door of Black Manor.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

Narcissa gripped a marble column to keep her balance. "No, I guess it wasn't."

After a shower and a change of clothes, Narcissa knocked on the door to her and Bella's room with a pale hand, awaiting a reply.

The two sisters had not always shared a room. Narcissa's used to be at the other end of the house, but Bellatrix's room had always been her favorite place. The place she came when she had been beaten or tortured, or when she needed someone to talk to. She distinctly remembered climbing into Bella's bed on many occasions when she had nightmares as a small child. Bellatrix and her bedroom alike were somewhat of a safe haven for Narcissa, so it only seemed appropriate that she move in once the trio had free reign of the house.

"Come in," came a muffled voice. The young blonde slipped into the room and collapsed onto her bed sighing happily into the pillow. It was good to be home.

Bellatrix emerged from the walk-in closet in a black t-shirt and a pair of dark green underwear. Even in such simple clothing she looked perfect. Her hips swayed and her black curls bounced atop her head as she strode across the room to take a seat on Narcissa's bed. She moved into a cross-legged position.

"So, Cissy," she began excitedly as her sister sat up to face her. "Tell me everything."

Narcissa proceeded to fill Bellatrix in on everything that had happened during her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She spoke of new teachers, Quidditch games, feasts and celebrations, and new spells. She was most excited about making a friend for the first time since her second year, which proved to be a major accomplishment for Narcissa, as her shyness often prevented her from making friends.

All of this was exciting for Bellatrix to hear, but it was the very next sentence that caught her off guard.

"There is a fourth year boy in our house who I think fancies me," Narcissa blushed.

Bellatrix's face blanched. "A… boy?" she choked.

"Yes," Narcissa smiled. "He's really very sweet. He bought me this necklace last month." She reached beneath the neckline of her cloak and revealed a beautiful necklace. Her name was even engraved in it. _Narcissa Black_.

Bellatrix took the piece of jewelry into her hand to get a closer look. "How on earth did he afford something like this?" she asked in surprise.

"He got his father to buy it for me." Narcissa dropped the necklace back under her cloak. "He's rich, Bella."

Bellatrix stared blankly at her sister, her beautiful sister whom she had protected her whole life. She was the purest most innocent soul she'd ever laid eyes on… and she was not going to let some _boy _steal her away.

"Who is this boy?" she asked at last, her tone stiff.

"His name is Malfoy," Narcissa replied softly, sensing her sister's uneasiness. "Lucius Malfoy."

Bellatrix's look of worry turned to disgust. "_Lucius Malfoy?_" she cried, practically spitting the name. "Just last year I saw him push a Ravenclaw down a flight of stairs. He's an absolute twat!"

"Bella, you push people down the stairs all the time," Narcissa spoke.

"Well- yeah, but it's different with him!"

The younger witch retreated a bit. "He's… nice to _me_," she replied shyly.

Bellatrix turned to look her sister in eyes. "You don't… like him… do you?" She pushed a black curl behind her ear, fully exposing her now vulnerable face.

Narcissa looked back into her older sister's desperate eyes. She laughed softly. "Of course not."

Bellatrix let out a sigh of relief.

Narcissa scooted closer to the older witch and placed her hands on her knees, moving in close. "I only have eyes for you, Bella," she spoke softly.

A shy smile broke out on Bellatrix's face and she could feel her cheeks turning pink.

Narcissa lingered there for a moment, mere inches from her sister's face, feeling her her breath on her lips.

Bellatrix stared deep into the blonde's brilliant blue eyes, catching her own reflection in the glint of them. She glanced down at the place where their bodies touched noticing Narcissa's fragile hand on her knee.

"You're so beautiful, Cissy," she whispered. She returned her gaze to the blonde's eyes and let it travel unconsciously down to her pale pink lips.

It was in that moment that something strange happened… something so bizarre and yet so beautiful. Darkness met light in a moment of simultaneous desire and their lips touched.

It started slow, their lips moving together at an even pace. Bellatrix let her hand fall against her sister's waist and Narcissa delved her fingers into Bella's mess of dark curls. The sensation of their tongues dancing together shocked their taste buds and drew them closer.

Hesitant, Narcissa's nimble fingers brushed her sister's inner thigh. She felt Bella's core contract when her fingers met the fabric of her underwear.

She was wet.

Bellatrix moaned involuntarily when her sister's timid lips met the tender flesh of her exposed neck and she cocked her head further to the side to allow her more access.

As Narcissa became a bit more comfortable, things began to heat up. Lips, teeth, and tongue caressed her sister's snowy skin and she stroked Bella's core as she sucked at her neck.

"Cissy," Bella spoke breathlessly. "What are you doing?" It was not a question of protest. In fact, it was clear that the answer did not matter to Bellatrix whatsoever. Her eyes were closed and perfect lips parted, allowing short, uneven breaths to escape her throat.

"Repaying you for everything you've done for me," Narcissa replied shyly. She pulled the fabric of Bella's underwear down with a shaky hand.

As she felt the only barrier between her center and her sister's hand being pulled away, she thought for a moment that maybe they should stop. That maybe she should seize Narcissa's hand… tell her this was wrong. But it didn't feel wrong. It felt right. More right than anything she had experienced in her life thus far.

Maybe, just maybe, it was meant to be.

Narcissa brought her hand between Bella's legs, exploring the area with her fingers. She watched Bella with wide eyes as she eased a finger into her entrance.

She watched with acute interest as the raven-haired witch responded to her moving fingers experimenting inside her. She followed the curve of her body as her back arched, exposing hardened nipples through the fabric of her t-shirt.

Narcissa eyed her breasts with burning desire, thinking how she so desperately wanted to touch them… how she had always wanted to touch them… how she secretly admired her sister's radiant body over the top of an open book as she dressed and undressed for her showers, longing to caress her flawless curves and milky skin.

Seeming to have read Narcissa's mind, Bellatrix blindly reached for her sister's hand and guided it beneath her shirt to her breasts. She smiled at the sensation of her sister's touch.

Narcissa held her breath, nearly forgetting to keep her fingers moving –as she had now added a second one. Bella's breasts were just as soft as she'd imagined they'd be. The young blonde allowed her fingers to trace over the pale skin, stopping every so often to play with one of her pink nipples.

The younger witch felt her own arousal between her legs as she took in her sister's moans of approval… her breathless gasps and whimpers.

"Oh, _Cissy…" _she moaned.

Narcissa felt her heart skip a beat when she felt the walls of Bella's core begin to tighten around her fingers. She had never made someone come before… never even tried actually.

She followed the movement of Bella's hips and moved her fingers faster, taking the time to stroke the place that seemed to make Bellatrix insane.

Suddenly, the sound of Bella's moans turned to screams that pierced the air. Her back arched and her body shook with immense pleasure. Never had she experienced something so powerful.

"Cissy… how?" Bellatrix panted after Narcissa found it appropriate to remove her fingers. Her eyes were still closed.

Narcissa's cheeks turned bright pink and she smiled shyly. "I just really love you…" she said softly.

Bellatrix caught her breath and sat up. She pulled her sister close and hugged her tight, kissing her on the lips and then on the forehead. "I love you too."


End file.
